The Elm Street Kids
by protector91
Summary: Nancy was always his favorite which is why he saved her for last. Now the story of how the other kids of Elm Street met their demise at the hands of Freddy is told. Set in the 2010 remake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I said I was going to hold off on all new stories, but I couldn't help myself when I saw the new Nightmare on Elm Street film. I thought it was pretty good and when it was shown that all the other Elm Street kids were dead, I decided to write about how Freddy killed them. The fic starts off with how they met Freddy at first and to be honest I'm not sure if my writing for five year olds was good. I'd like to extend my thanks to Nameless Grace for supplying me with the names of some of the kids. I know that there are more, but I can't remember their names at the moment.**

Fred Kruger; The gardener of a small preschool was out tending to some plants when he saw several cars pull into the parking lot. Out stepped kids he'd never seen before. "How sweet. Fresh meat," he said with a smirk. The kids went by the names of Nancy, Quentin, Jesse, Kris, Dean, Lisa, Brett, and Marcus. After being introduced by the teachers the kids went out to play. While outside playing with Lisa, Kris saw Dean and decided to say hi to him.

"Hi. I'm Kris," she said with a sweet smile.

"Hi. I'm Dean," He replied to her not entirely sure what to say.

"You're cute," she said and then leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Ew, yuck girl germs!" Dean said wiping his forehead. "Leave me alone." Kris' lip quivered slightly and she ran away with the rest of her friends. A tall shadow towered over Dean prompting him to turn around. Freddy was standing behind him arms folded, with a disapproving look on his face, and shaking his head. "Now that wasn't very nice," he said kneeling to Dean's level. "All that girl wanted was to be your friend and you we're rude to her for no reason what so ever. How would you feel if you were in her position?" Dean's mouth hung open, but nothing came out of his mouth. "That's what I thought. Now I want you to walk over to that girl and apologize. Understood?" Dean quickly nodded his head and ran over to Kris.

"Kwis," Dean mispronounced.

"What do you want?" She said; she clearly had been crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Do you mean it?" She asked.

"Honest. Would you like to play with us?"

"Sure," Kris said giving Dean a playful smile and the two of them ran back onto the playground.

"What do you want to play?" Jesse asked.

"How about a game of tag?"

"Who are you?" Nancy asked.

"Where are my manners? My name is Fred Krueger. I'm the schools gardener. You can call me Freddy."

"Ok Fweddy. Tag. You're it!" Lisa said tagging Freddy and then the kids all scattered.

**12 years later**

Lisa yawned as she exited the bathroom; toothbrush still in her mouth. She absentmindedly spit it out on the floor not caring where it landed. She felt like she could sleep for 24 hours straight. She hopped into bed and pulled the covers up to her chest and drifted off to sleep. A loud clap of thunder sounded outside her window and she shot straight up. Lisa rubbed her eyes and sleepily walked over to her window. She didn't remember it raining when she went to bed.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap_

Lisa heard something tapping on her desk, but didn't see anything when she looked. "Calm down Lisa. You're losing it," she said trying to relax. "Just climb back into bed and go to sleep." Lisa started moving towards her bed, but it felt like with every step her bed got farther away. She walked faster, but the result was the same. Suddenly Lisa felt herself be propelled forward past her bed and outside of her house. She closed her eyes from the rush of wind until she came to a sudden stop. She was no longer in her house; instead she was now outside of what looked like a preschool; the rain soaking right through her clothes. "Ok. I'm definitely dreaming," she said walking into the school to take shelter from the rain. "But why of a preschool of all places?"

"Maybe you were feeling a little nostalgic." Lisa's head jerked in the direction of a deep and menacing voice. Someone was leaning against the wall; he was dressed in a stripped sweater and was wearing a fedora.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The man tipped up his hat and faced her; four sharp knives extending from his glove. But what really instilled fear in Lisa's heart was his face. It was hideously burned and scarred.

"How about a friendly game of hide and seek? You hide and I'll seek," He said. "10, 9, 8, oh. That's right. No peaking; my mistake," Freddy said with a devilish chuckle. He turned around and started counting down again. "10, 9."

Freddy's voice echoed throughout the hallways as Lily ran from him. "8, 7, 6, 5." She frantically searched for somewhere, anywhere, to hide. "4, 3." She settled on a closet in one of the classrooms and hide inside. "2, 1. Ready or not. Here I come," He announced. Lisa huddled up against the wall of the closet and brought her legs up close to her. She covered her mouth to hide her breathing when she heard Freddy stepping outside the classroom. She cringed when she heard him drag his nails across the chalkboard. She stifled out any whimpers from escaping her lips. "1, 2, guess who's coming for you?" Freddy said over turning some of the desks in the classroom.

"It's only a dream," Lisa thought; still cowering in the closet. "It's only a dream."

"Lisa. Come out come out wherever you are, ha ha ha ha ha." Her eyes widened in heart stopping fear when the doorknob started to turn. The door creaked open and Lisa buried her head in her hands as if that would conceal her from Freddy, but to her surprise Freddy wasn't standing there anymore. Lisa's body was shaking violently. "Move, Lisa. You aren't scared of anything remember?" She thought. Placing her hands on the wall she rose up to her feet. "That's right Lisa. Keep moving." Her body slowly obeyed her thoughts and she quietly crept out of the closet. The coast seemed to be clear and she silently closed the door behind her.

"Boo." Lisa jumped back when Freddy appeared next to her. Freddy's nails began to dance and he advanced towards her. "Come to Freddy." Lisa felt her feet start to back up without even thinking. She whirled around and ran out the class knocking desks over to obstruct his path. She heard him drag his nails against the walls once again making that terrible screeching noise. She ran into another classroom, slammed the door shut, and locked it. She backed away from the door as Freddy walked closer and closer to it. He tried the door and saw it was locked. He punched right through the glass and stuck his face in the door.

"Here's Freddy!" He said and unlocked the door. Lisa grabbed a desk and swung it at Freddy. He raised his arm and let it take the blow; the chair broke and splintered apart on contact.

"You're not real. You're not real," she said backing into the wall.

"Gonna get you," he said closing in on her.

"It's only a dream," she whimpered as he pressed himself against her; sliding his nails down her stomach. "You're only a dream," she said in a weaker more quiet voice.

"Am I? Could a dream do this!" He shouted taking a slice at her.

Lisa woke up covered in sweat screaming. Her head whipped to the left and the right and she breathed relief that she was still in her room. "It was only a dream. Only a dream," she sighed, but felt a small pain on her stomach. She lifted up her shirt and saw it had been cut. She placed a hand on the cut and winced from the pain. She looked at her bloody hand in horror and silently started to cry.

* * *

Lisa pressed her head against the cold steel of her locker door panting. She placed her hand over her stomach wound and prayed the patch job she did would hold. Having a nurse for a mother did have advantages such as knowledge of how to sew up a wound. All she had to do now was keep her mom from seeing the injury because she'd never be able to explain it. She collected her books from her locker and stumbled on to class.

"Hahahaha."

"That laugh; won't leave me alone," she sighed eyes feeling heavy. She didn't go back to sleep last night following her tryst with that man. Who was he? That fedora looked achingly familiar, but other than that she was at a loss for words.

* * *

"So tired," Lisa thought as her head sank down and her eyes closed.

"Lisa."

"No. Not again," she opened her eyes and saw Freddy coming towards her. A loud whistle sounded in her head jerking her awake.

"Wake up, Lisa!" Her coach shouted.

"Sorry," she apologized and joined her classmates running laps.

"Are you ok? You've been acting weird," Her best friend Jill said when she caught up with her.

"I was up all night. Couldn't sleep," Lisa answered and then felt a twinge of pain in her stomach; her stitches weren't holding; just her luck.

Once the laps were completed Lisa bent over taking in numerous breaths.

"You sure you're feeling alright?" Jill asked concerned.

"Walk with me," Lisa said taking her arm and leading her to the locker room while the coach's back was turned. After reaching her locker Lisa reached inside, pulled out her back pack and leaned against the wall. She unzipped it and dumped out its contents.

"Lisa, what is this?" Jill asked staring at the pharmaceutical items along with some thread and a needle.

"Jill. You can't tell anyone," Lisa said lifting her shirt.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"I don't know how this happened. One minute I'm fast asleep and the next I wake up with this wound across my stomach. I can't tell my mom because she'll want to know what happened and I can't explain it to her. I tried to sew this up myself, but it's not holding. I need you to sew it up… please," and then Lisa's passed out from the pain.

"Lisa? Lisa!" Jill got up and ran to get help.

* * *

Lisa felt strangely warm. The air conditioning was on last time she remembered.

"Lisa? Lisaaaaaa?"

Lisa opened her eyes and saw she wasn't in the school anymore. It looked like she was in a boiler room. She stood up and looked around when she heard the screeching sound again, but this time it was worse. "Hello Lisa." Lisa spotted him again at the other end of the boiler room. "You like what I've done with the place?"

"What do you want from me!"

"They say revenge is a dish best served cold; I prefer things to be a little… hot." He vanished from the spot he was at and appeared in front of here. He swung his knives at her neck and she ducked to avoid them. Freddy snatched a handful of Lisa's hair and pulled her into his grasp.

"Let me go you monster!" Freddy chuckled again and forced her head into one of the searing hot pipes. Her screams and cries filled the entire boiler room and continued for what felt like an eternity. Freddy yanked her off the pipe and Lisa felt some of her skin get yanked off in the process. Freddy kicked her onto her back and stepped on her throat to hold her down. He raised his glove and went to strike when Lisa sank her teeth into his foot. Krueger jumped off her throat giving her time to run. Lisa sprinted as fast as she could; not looking back for even a second even though she didn't know where the hell she was going. She rounded a corner and bumped into Freddy. He grabbed her and pushed her into the pipes again. She tried to hold back her screams, but then he forced right arm into the pipe as well. Lisa released an ear shattering scream and shoved Freddy off her. Lisa grabbed his face and forced the side of it into the pipes this time. "Hurts doesn't it!" She seethed.

"I've already been burned, remember?" He asked and elbowed her in the chest. Lisa fell back and Freddy sliced into her stomach again. Lisa fell to her knees and Freddy kicked her in the chin. Lisa's jaw shook from the attack and she fell onto her stomach. She felt Freddy cut into her back and groaned out from the pain. She saw Freddy going for another strike and kicked him in his right leg making him fall. Despite feeling agonizing pain Lisa got back up and tried to escape. She rounded another corner and came to a dead end. She looked over the railing and saw a huge fire at the bottom. Freddy grabbed her from behind and forced her to look at him.

"Tag Lisa. You're it!" And he shoved her over the railing. Lisa fell over, but managed to grab hold of the railing. Freddy leaned against the railing smiling as she held on for dear life. "Any last words?"

Lisa spit in his face and shouted "Fuck you!"

* * *

"Hey Lisa. I'm sorry, but I went to get you some he- OH MY GOD! Lisa!" She screamed at the sight of her beaten friend. "Wake up! Wake up!" She shouted shaking her. "Someone call 911!" She yelled to the onlookers. "Lisa, wake up!"

* * *

"Lisa, wake up!"

"Jill?" Lisa thought. Freddy raised his clawed glove and swung it down at her hands, but before he could reach her Lisa reacted instinctively and snatched his hand; she pulled him over the railing and sent him falling into the flames below her.

* * *

"Jill?" Lisa whispered waking up.

"Lisa! Oh my God I thought you were dead." Jill said hugging her.

"I almost was."

"What are you talking about?"

The paramedics rushed into the room and put Lisa on a stretcher before she could answer. Jill followed them and jumped into the ambulance.

"Lisa, listen to me. You can't let me fall asleep."

"Why not?"

"Please Jill. You just can't. I'm scared."

"Ok," Jill said nodding her head.

"Thanks Jill," Lisa said squeezing her hand. She was so scared of falling asleep again. What if she saw someone like that man again? As Lisa fought to stay conscious she heard a song being played in the ambulance; it sounded like something out of a children's nursery rhyme; she then heard two girls start to sing.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you_

_Three, four, better lock your door_

_Five, six, grab your crucifix_

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late_

_Nine, ten_

"Never sleep again." Lisa saw Freddy looming over her. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. "Pleasant dreams, Lisa," Freddy said. Lisa blinked and he was gone.

**A/N: There will be more to come of the Elm Street Kids days in preschool as well as a planned sequel titled 'Elm Street's Last Brat' featuring none other than Nancy. As for Lisa, her troubles are have only just begun.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me go you monster!" Lisa screamed. Freddy chuckled again and forced her head into one of the searing hot pipes. Her screams and cries filled the entire boiler room and continued for what felt like an eternity. Freddy yanked her off the pipe and Lisa felt some of her skin get yanked off in the process.

* * *

Nancy jumped awake and gazed at her clock.

"3:30," she thought running her hand down her face. "Who were those people?" She wondered. She glanced at her cell phone and dialed Quentin's number.

"Nancy? Do you have any idea what time it is right now?" Quentin asked followed by a long yawn.

"Sorry Quentin. I'm just not having a good night."

"Can't sleep?" He guessed.

"No, I can't. I had an odd dream."

"What was odd about it?"

"I'm not sure it was even my dream."

"Want to run that by me again?"

"There was this girl. She was very frightened. A man was chasing her; trying to kill her."

"What did this person look like?"

"I can't remember fully. He had on a fedora…"

"Not the man, the girl."

"In your dreams Quentin," Nancy laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Bye, Nancy. Try to get some sleep, alright." Quentin said and hung up.

Nancy yawned and stretched out her arms. She reached over to her nightstand and picked up her sketch book. If she wasn't going to sleep she could at least keep herself busy. Nancy started drawing not giving much thought as to what she was sketching. One could say that she almost felt possessed. She finished her first drawing and started a second then a third and finally a fourth. When Nancy stopped drawing she went over her sketches surprised by what she drew. They consisted of a brown Fedora, a boiler room, a preschool, and four black knives.

* * *

Lisa could feel the sweet embrace of sleep coming over her. She wanted to welcome it. It would be so easy as opposed to keeping awake for endless hours, but she was too nervous. That man somehow gave her several burns as well as sliced into her stomach and chest during a dream and now she has these wounds in the real world. How is this possible? Lisa was far too tired to even try to contemplate what was happening to her. The exhaustion took over and her eye lids slid shut. When Lisa opened them again a warm bright light was filling her hospital room. How long had she been out? She rose out of bed, but didn't feel any pain. She checked her stomach and saw her wounds were gone. Noticing her clothes on the chair next to her bed she changed out her hospital attire and back into them.

"I'm dreaming again," she said slipping on her shirt. The question that remained now was where was that man?

"Where ever he is this time I'll be ready for him," Lisa thought wandering into the hospital hallways and until she found the exit. Upon pushing open the doors she found herself standing outside the same preschool from her dream from two nights ago. She was on what looked like the playground. Lisa felt strangely safe at this moment. There wasn't a sign of the person that attacked her. One of the kids looked at Lisa and ran over to her waving.

"Hi Wisa," a small girl said. "You've gotten bigger."

"Who are you?" Lisa asked. She seemed familiar too her, but she couldn't quite place where.

"I'm Nancy," she giggled. "Don't you remember me? We used to play together all the time," she said pointing towards four girls. Two of them were swinging a jump rope while two others were jumping inside it.

"21, 22, 23, 24, 25," they counted and laughed playfully.

"This used to be our favorite game to play," young Nancy said to Lisa. Lisa smiled as she watched her younger self playing with Nancy. She jut wished she could recall when all of this occurred.

"What happened?"

"He hurt us."

"Who did?"

"Fweddy," Nancy told her.

"Who is Freddy?" Lisa asked. A loud clap of thunder sounded throughout the playground and then a group of clouds covered up the sun; a big gust of wind blew through the area making all the kids run back inside the school.

"Fweddy's very angry," Nancy said in a fearful tone and then she ran away.

"Nancy! Wait!" Lisa called out to the child, but she quickly vanished from her view.

A bolt of lightning landed just a few feet away from Lisa scorching the ground causing her to jump back. Drops of rain started to fall and soon began to pour down on Lisa.

"I know you're here! Show yourself!" She shouted.

"I didn't know you were in such a hurry to die," Freddy said revealing himself to Lisa.

"I'm not going to die here. Freddy, is it? This is my dream. That means I make the rules here. And do you know what I can do in my dreams?" She asked approaching him.

"What?" he asked not seeming threatened.

"This!" and she leapt in the air, wrapped her legs around his neck, and twisted herself; she heard his neck break in the process as the two fell to the ground. Lisa got up and dusted herself off. "Not so tough are you?"

"I'm just getting started," Freddy said standing back up. Lisa's eyes widened as he stood then they narrowed. Lisa punched Freddy in his neck and tried to kick him in his side. Freddy parried her first attack and then deflected her attack to his left side. Freddy kicked Lisa in the gut sending her to the ground. Lisa rolled on the ground and was back on her feet. She went for a roundhouse kick, which he ducked and took a slice at her arm. Lisa cried out as his knives made contact with her skin and fell to her knees. Freddy slapped her across the face taking a slice at her cheek in the process. Lisa felt her injury and tackled Freddy; she felt them crash into a wall and realized he teleported them back into the school. Not letting that distract her Lisa pushed him into another wall and then another. Krueger slammed his elbow onto Lisa's head and then pulled her off him by the hair. Freddy lashed out at her face delivering a blow to her nose breaking it. Lisa jumped back up throwing a punch at Freddy's jaw, but he effortlessly stopped the punch.

"Not so tough are you," he mocked crushing her hand. Lisa clenched her teeth and threw her other arm at Freddy. He caught her wrist and started to squeeze it as well. Lisa groaned out from the pain and Freddy tossed her down the hallway. Freddy stepped over her and swung the classroom door open connecting it with her face. Lisa fell back down to the hard floor. She shot out her leg hitting Freddy in the chest and ran into another classroom to put distance between her and Freddy. Freddy passed through the shut door and shoved Lisa's head into the chalkboard repeatedly before hoisting her into the air and slamming her onto the teacher's desk. Lisa gazed up at Freddy's disfigured form with a look full of hatred in her eyes.

"How many people have you killed?" She asked as he slowly cut into the side of her face.

"Nobody yet; you're the first and hopefully not the last. But not before I have some fun. This may be your dream, but it's my world; your nightmare." Lisa thrust her feet into Freddy pushing him off her and jumped off the desk. Freddy seized her by the neck and shoved her up against the wall. Freddy's right hand tightened its grip around her neck while he plunged her left hand right into where her heart was.

"Now die, bitch!" Freddy was about to stab Lisa in the neck when she vanished from his grip. "Nooooo!" Freddy roared as more lightening fell outside.

* * *

"Charging! Clear!" Lisa's body lurched and then her heart monitor began beeping again. "Ok, she's back," the doctor said.

"I thought we lost you there for a second," one of Lisa's friends said putting her into an enormous hug.

"Brett? When did you get here?" Lisa asked shaken from her encounter with Freddy.

"Since this morning; it was weird. A few minutes ago you started spazing out and jerking all over the place and then… I don't know, you somehow went into cardiac arrest. But the weirdest part is."

"Is what?"

"I must've been imagining it."

"Tell me."

"I thought I saw these cuts appearing on the side of your face. But that's impossible. They've probably been there since I walked in." Lisa placed her hand over the right side of her face and felt the cuts across it.

"I'm in worse shape than when I arrived," Lisa thought putting her face in her hands.

"Is everything ok, Lisa? What's wrong?" Brett asked putting a comforting hand on Lisa's shoulder.

"I don't know. I really don't know. Whenever I fall asleep I see this guy. He keeps trying to kill me and I don't know why. Then there's this girl. I've never seen her before, but she seemed to know who I was."

"You aren't making sense here, Lisa. Are you saying someone's trying to kill you in your dreams?"

"Not just trying. He's come close to succeeding. I've tried to fight him, but he's strong; stronger than I anticipated. If I'm not careful I could die," Lisa said while tears silently streamed down her cheeks. "I'm so afraid."

"Wait. You aren't afraid of anything."

"There's a first time for everything you know. Listen to me Brett. If he can invade my dreams there's a chance he can invade yours too. If you fall asleep you have to remain alert at all times. I can't explain it, but whatever he does to you in your dreams happens to you in the real world."

"Are you sure you aren't just imaging things?" Brett skeptically asked her.

"I'm sure," Lisa said placing her hand over Brett's.

"Ok Lisa. I'll make sure to be careful. I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back," Brett said leaving the room.

"Hi Lisa," Freddy said sitting on the end of Lisa's bed. "Thanks for saving me the trouble of having to track down another one of my children."

* * *

Nancy finished scribbling her latest two drawings. The first was of the four black claws again. But the second one caught her attention the most. It was of that same girl standing across from the man in the rain.

"Why am I drawing this?"

**A/N: With her dream power ineffective how much longer can Lisa last against Freddy? And what will Brett do once Freddy comes after her? Keep reading to see how. My next A Nightmare on Elm Street story titled "Elm Street's Last Brats" will be coming in the future. Here's a short teaser for what is to come in that story.**

_**Nancy wakes up in Freddy' Boiler room; She places her hand on one of the pipes and feels it cold; very cold. She hears someone humming Freddy's rhyme and finds a small girl huddled up against the wall.**_

_**Girl: I knew you'd come for me Nancy.**_

_**Nancy: Kristen?**_

_**A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Elm Street's Last Brats**_

_**1,2 Freddy's Coming For You**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmare, running from this nightmare**

**I turn around, but there's no one there**

**And, I'm running, running from this nightmare**

**Running, running from this nightmare**

Nancy turned over in her sleep and shut off her alarm clock. She slipped out of bed and lazily walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She didn't know why, but she felt very tired despite the fact that she passed out on her bed sometime around 8:00 p.m. Those dreams she's been having we're getting weirder by the second. She kept seeing flashes of a girl fighting someone that looked burned. Every time they fought the girl would always lose. Who was she? Nancy felt like she's seen her and should even know her, but no matter how far she dug into the deepest traces of her mind she couldn't think of anywhere.

"Nancy? Are you awake yet?" Her mother asked from downstairs.

"Coming mom," Nancy answered back. After a quick breakfast Nancy headed off to school.

* * *

Nancy was fighting the urge to face plant it on her desk as her history teacher continued to go on and on about a period in history that she and no one else for that matter cared about. Lucky for her she sat in the back of the class where the teacher wasn't likely to notice her.

"I'm just resting my eyes for a few minutes. Nothing more," she thought to herself laying her head down on her desk.

* * *

"Don't you ever get tired of losing?" Freddy asked Lisa in a bored tone. She was on one knee and her face was dirty from the struggle.

"Last I checked you haven't won yet," Lisa said and charged him. Freddy dodged her charge and slammed the palm of his right hand into her back. Lisa fell to the floor and Freddy grabbed her throat to pin her down. Freddy laughed and sent down his glove at Lisa's eyes. Lisa stopped his attack and groaned out as she held him back.

"Just give up," Freddy said. "It'll be much less painful."

* * *

The class ending bell rang waking Nancy up from her dream.

"So pleased to see you awake, Ms. Holbrook." Shit; the teacher.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep," she apologized, but when she opened her eyes she saw Quentin's smiling face.

"You scared the living day lights out of me," she said punching his arm.

"Hey you can't blame me for just having a little fun can you? I knew our teacher was boring, but I've never seen her put anybody to sleep before." Quentin laughed.

"Please Quentin. I haven't been getting much sleep the last couple of nights. That's the only reason I fell asleep."

"Still having dreams that aren't yours?" Quentin laughed.

"This is serious Quentin. It doesn't make any sense for me to be having somebody else's dreams. And lately I've found myself sketching these weird drawings."

"How weird?"

"This weird," Nancy said taking her sketchbook out of her backpack.

"Whoa. Your weren't joking," he said looking through the pages of her book. "Weird." The next ten pages had nothing, but black claws.

"I know. I wish I could explain them, but these drawing just come out of nowhere. I'm not even sure why I've been drawing them. It's starting to scare me."

"Don't be sacred Nancy. I'll protect you if any freaks with claws try to kill you. I promise."

"Thanks Quentin," Nancy thanked and hugged him. "Do you think you can give me a lift to my job?" She requested. "Given how little sleep I've been getting I don't think I should be driving."

"Sure. No problem Nance. Just point me in the direction of your car."

"Don't call me Nance," Nancy told him.

* * *

Nancy walked into the Spring Wood Diner with her uniform slung over her shoulder. She felt a wave of exhaustion pass over her as she walked to the bathroom to change.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Nancy," a dark and chilling voice sounded through the bathroom. "You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you. More beautiful I might add."

Nancy looked throughout the bathroom, but didn't see another soul in there but here. "I wanted to save you for last, but I found it hard to stay away from you. How have you liked the dreams I've allowed you to see? They're pretty intense aren't they?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"You've forgotten who I am already? That hurts Nancy because I sure haven't forgotten who you are. You're all I've been thinking about since the night they came for me. You'll find out who am I soon enough." Nancy felt a hand rest on her shoulder making her turn around. Nancy screamed at the hideous sight of Freddy's burned and scarred flesh. "I'd wake up if I were you. Wouldn't want to get fired now?" Freddy snapped his fingers and Nancy jumped awake just over the sink. "Who was that man?" She wondered changing her clothes and walking back out into the diner.

"Hi what can I get you?" She asked two girls at the counter.

"Strongest coffee you've got," Brett replied.

"And pie," Jill added.

"You must be desperately starving if you want to try this place's pie," Nancy joked.

"It's not for us," Brett said to her.

"It's for our hospital bound friend. She has requested us to keep her awake at all costs so we came here to get her some coffee. Also given how terrible the hospital's food is we decided to get her some pie as well."

* * *

"Did that Nancy girl look familiar to you?" Jill asked Brett.

"No. Not really. Why?"

"I don't know; just this annoying feeling in the back of my head. Like I should be remembering something, but I'm not."

"I'm sure you're just imagining things, Jill. Now let's get this coffee back to Lisa before the burned man attacks here again."

"Hi guys. What's up?" Lisa asked. Brett and Jill stared at the dark circles under their friend's eyes.

"We brought you something to eat other than this gross hospital food and when was the last time you got any sleep?" Brett asked.

"I haven't slept for real in two days," Lisa replied to them. Just last night she fought Freddy again; twice this time. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last against him. He didn't even seem to be trying anymore.

"Lisa. Are you listening to us?" Brett asked.

"Sorry. I was thinking deeply. What were you saying?"

"I asked you if you wanted us to stay with you till visiting hours are over. In case you fall asleep or something."

"Sure. I could use the company."

The hours rolled on by after that as Lisa, Brett, and Jill spent the rest of the afternoon talking about anything to keep Lisa awake. Soon, however, Lisa shut her eyes and drifted off into sleep again.

"Shouldn't we wake her up?" Brett asked.

"Let her sleep. She needs it," Jill answered.

"So do I," Brett yawned laying back in her chair and closing her eyes.

* * *

Brett felt beads of sweat trail down her skin.

"Why am I sweating? Lisa's room was ice cold," Brett thought taking off her jacket and wrapping it around her waist. "How the hell did I get inside a boiler room?" In response to her question a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled into one of the other hallways in the room. Brett tried to scream, but a hand whipped over her mouth to prevent her from doing so.

"Don't scream, Brett. He'll hear us," Lisa said. Brett nodded her head and Lisa let her go.

"What the hell is this place? How did we get here? We were just in a hospital room and you were injured and yet somehow you're standing before me without a scratch on you."

"Brett! Calm down. In this order we're in Fred Krueger's boiler room and you and I are both dreaming."

"Dreaming? Are you serious? How could you and I be both having the same exact dream? And who is Fred Krueger?"

"I'm very serious, Brett. He could be anywhere or anything. He'll appear when we least expect it," Lisa said in a jittery voice.

"Ok I think you're the one that needs to calm down," Brett said.

"I can't. We have to move before he finds us," Lisa said traversing down to the end of the hallway. When Bret and Lisa reached it someone ran into Brett knocking her down. Brett pulled herself back up and her eyes met those of…

"Lisa. But then who."

"Brett, look out!" Lisa yelled. Brett felt everything go into slow motion as she spun around. The person she thought was Lisa slashed at her face cutting into her cheek. Lisa jumped into action and shoved Freddy into the pipes. She made a grab for his glove and tossed it over the pipes and watched it fall to one of the lower levels.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that," Freddy threatened. Lisa punched him in the back and pushed him over one of the railings in the room.

"Follow me!" Lisa shouted grabbing Brett's hand and pulling her along.

"Do you know where the hell you're running to!" Brett asked her friend.

"No, but if you keep moving it usually buys you some time until someone on the outside wakes you up," Lisa responded rounding a corner.

"What are you talking about and who was that guy?"

"He calls himself Freddy and he's been trying to kill me in my sleep for a couple of weeks now. I don't know how he's doing it, but whatever he does to me in my sleep happens to me for real."

"So if you die here then you die in the real world."

"Exactly."

"How do you kill him then?"

"He can't die. I've tried everything; even setting him on fire."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" She asked. Upon racing across what felt like the fifth hallway they both came to a screeching halt upon reaching a dead end.

"You can stop running and let me have my fun," Freddy said from the other end of the hallway. "You can run, run, as fast as you can, but you can't escape me. I'm the boogeyman!" Lisa and Brett braced themselves against the railing that led to a fiery death below. Freddy took his sweet time walking to them dragging nails against the pipes. "Don't be frightened. This'll be fun. For me that is," he said with a chuckle.

"Brett."

"Yes Lisa."

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do and it's really going to hurt, but it's the only way I can save you."

"What do you mean?" Lisa snatched Brett's arm and pushed it into one of the blazing hot pipes. Brett screamed as the pipe burned into her skin and then she vanished from the boiler room.

"Aren't you going to do the same thing to yourself?" Freddy asked.

"What's the point? There's no point in running from you. You're bound to get me eventually."

"First time I've ever had willing prey," Freddy said smiling and showing his rotted a decayed teeth.

"Who said anything about me being willing?" Lisa kicked Freddy in the groin and grabbed hold of his glove plunging the knives into his chest. Lisa brutally shoved Freddy up against the pipes pushing the knives deeper into his chest. "I may not be able to defeat you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to allow you to kill me!" She spat out. Freddy's skin started to burn and Lisa saw blood trailing from his mouth. "What's wrong Krueger? This hurt?" Freddy groaned in response eliciting a grin from Lisa. "That's it isn't it. You need me to be frightened. If I'm not scarred then you lose power. I might've found a way to save my friends after all." She pushed the knives as deep as possible into Freddy's chest making him cry out. Freddy punched Lisa in her face breaking her nose. Freddy pulled out is glove and tackled Lisa. He stabbed her in the stomach and threw her into a set of pipes.

"It takes more than a strong will to stop me!" He roared kicking Lisa in her stomach multiple times. He forced her onto her back and cut her across the chest leaving his mark on her. "I. Am. Eternal. Lisa. You can fight all you want, but that will never be enough to stop me." He pulled her by her feet back to the dead end. "You're only the beginning Lisa. And I want you to know that with your death everyone will be afraid of me especially Brett. There won't be another soul brave enough to challenge me in my domain. Take that knowledge with you to HELL!" Freddy stabbed Lisa in the heart. Her whole body went limp and she could feel a darkness consuming her. Freddy released Lisa and let her fall to her death. As Freddy looked down he heard Lisa yell out one final sentence.

"FUCK YOU!"

* * *

"Brett. You want to run that by me again?" Jill asked.

"There was this man. I don't know who he was, but he's been trying to kill Lisa in her sleep and if we don't wake her up." Before Brett could finish Lisa's body caught fire and started to spread through her room.

"Noooo! Lisa!" Brett screamed at the top of her voice. "He got her! He got her!" She shouted at Jill and bolted out of the hospital and into the night.

"Brett, stop!" Jill yelled running after her. Brett stopped running in the middle of the street and saw a car driving straight towards her. Brett was too scared and could only scream. The car swerved to miss her and skidded to a stop. The driver and a second person exited the car.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You don't go running out into the middle of a street at a green light!" The driver yelled.

"I'm sorry," Brett apologized.

"Hey lay off! Can't you see she's scared?"

"And who are you?"

"My name is Jill. She's Brett. And you are?"

"My name is Michael. This is my friend Marcus."

**A/N: One down. A few more to go. How long will the Elm Street Kids last before Freddy exacts his revenge? BTW since I can't remember the names of the other children of Elm Street I'm making up their names. Both Jill and Michael are Elm Street Kids. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
